Demencia
by E. Fawziya
Summary: A veces se quería dejar arrastrar por la locura, y es que la demencia parecía su única escapatoria.


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es total dueña del Potterverso, solo la humilde idea es mía.

* * *

**DEMENCIA.**  
We've all got both light and dark inside us.

—_Sirius._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, escuchando la respiración tranquila de James a los pies de la cama. Quiso mirarle, pero dada la situación repuso que lo mejor era seguir enfocándose en el techo.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no necesito recordártelo, pero… —Le escuchó dubitativo y en otra ocasión se hubiese sentado en el colchón para burlarse de él, pero ahora su garganta estaba seca y no le apetecía mover ni un músculo—, esta es tu casa y mis padres también son tus padres y yo… yo soy tu hermano.

Cerró los ojos y quiso gritar, hacer una rabieta que jamás había hecho. Decirle que él no era ni de aquí ni de allá. Que la mirada de Regulus le taladraba la cabeza y no era capaz de llamar hermano a alguien más tras haberlo abandonado, que odiaba a todos y a cada uno de su estúpida familia.

Pero no necesitaba decirlo, porque James sabía todo eso y pronunciarlo estaría de más.

Ya no sabía si el peso en el pecho era de odio o de angustia, o si el ardor en sus ojos cerrados se refería a la decepción o al dolor que sentía como descargas eléctricas. Comenzaba a creer que los extrañaba, a ellos, los maldita sangre pura. Pero en realidad, tal vez era el quiebre de una pequeña esperanza que jamás se había quebrantado hasta ahora.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, James ya no estaba.

"Te quiero, hermano. Gracias." Quiso haber dicho, pero a sus dieciséis años de edad, Sirius Black estaba roto y en su garganta había un nudo demasiado grande que no le dejaba hablar. Estaba de luto porque decidió que imaginar a su familia muerta era la mejor manera de afrontar la realidad. James, su mejor amigo, le había acogido en su familia porque ahora era huérfano, aunque a decir verdad, desde que tenía conciencia lo había sido y la familia Potter le había adoptado desde los doce años, solo que ahora era oficial, y Merlin, comprenderlo le dolía. Le hacía sentir un frío terrible.

_Demasiado._

Cuando su torso cayó de lado hasta chocar contra el asfalto toda la realidad golpeó de manera cruda en su cabeza. Intentó respirar y reponerse, pero los bocados pequeños de aire le dificultaban cada vez más la tarea y las cadenas congeladas le resultaban demasiado pesadas como para moverse. No podía gritar y las lágrimas desde hacía mucho que ya no salían.

_"_Soy inocente. Por favor, déjame._" _

Había dicho demasiadas veces aquella frase y repetirla le hacía sentir como si de verdad estuviese perdiendo la cordura. Su inocencia era su ancla, pero hacía tiempo ya que naufragaba en una locura que le quería arrastrar más allá. Y a veces quería seguir la corriente, porque así no dolería tanto, esos años encerrado se verían como simples sueños y no sería sofocado por la realidad cuando recordase.

Y entonces le volvió a ver, esa capa que flotaba desprendiendo terror entre la oscuridad casi total de su celda, esa que gozaba con atormentarle todas las noches.

—No me los quites…

"Mis recuerdos" quiso completar, pero el aire le volvía hacer falta como para poder articular algo más. Era justo en ese momento cuando añoraba la ancla firme que era su memoria en el pasado, porque de repente no quería olvidar, quería el dolor de recordar porque solo así sabría que era inocente.

—Por favor… —Masculló su ruego en un susurro, pero el sentirse congelado y rodeado de más oscuridad, le dio a entender que el Dementor apenas iniciaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo aferrarse, pero volvía a naufragar.

_Frío._

Todo encajó a la perfección, aquella revelación no verbal era la única pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas. Ese Remus roto, dañado, cohibido y muchas veces desconfiado que huía un día antes de luna llena atragantando a todos de excusas tontas y que numerosas veces había despertado en la madrugada a causa de pesadillas, ahora tenía más sentido que nunca.

—Vete —Remus atacó en una mezcla de gruñido mientras se sentaba en las camilla de la desolada enfermería.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—Porque soy un maricón. ¿No, Black? —La voz tajante le cayó como agua helada, eso y que Remus jamás le había llamado Black a secas.

Hacía tres días que no le veía pero la última vez que cruzaron palabras no le dejó un bonito recuerdo. Había sido cruel, y jamás se había sentido tan Black en toda su corta vida, pero es que Remus se ponía demasiado irritante antes de marchar a quién sabe donde y él estaba arto de que les mintiera y antes de poder evitarlo, había explotado.

"Eres un marica, Remus. No afrontas nada porque eres un miedoso que llora todas las noches."

"¿Ahora a quién vas a enterrar? ¿Quién se murió para que te vayas de nuevo?"

"¡No sé como estás en Gryffindor! Gryffindor es para los valientes, no para cobardes como tú, Remus."

Fue el rostro desencajado de su amigo que le hizo reaccionar, ver su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos demasiado dorados como para ser reales fueron como una cachetada, ¿Y si realmente había algo más allá de su comprensión?, quiso disculparse y preguntar, pero Remus ya se había marchado en silencio tras dirigirle una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

Y ahora se arrepentía, ver al castaño vendado, con nuevos moretones y heridas que pronto se transformarían en nuevas cicatrices le hizo sentir mal. No era lástima, era coraje por no haberse dado cuenta antes que James, por haber dejado que el problema creciera a tal grado de gritarle cosas innecesarias. Sirius no había querido lastimarle, pero sabía que el interior de Remus estaba mas hecho mierda que su físico.

—Comenzamos a hacer teorías, ¿sabes? —Empezó a relatar mientras se sentaba frente al ojimiel—. Decíamos: "Merlin, Remus sí que tiene mala suerte, primero su mamá, luego su papá y ahora su abuela, todos enfermos y él solo". Pero luego entendimos que era demasiado para ser verdad, las excusas se te iban acabando y cada vez eran mas tontas, no eres muy bueno mintiendo —Curvó la conmistura izquierda de sus labios y continuó cuando Remus se encogió más en su lugar, tapándose hasta el cuello con la sábana blanca—. Primero pensamos que te maltrataban, porque bueno… siempre regresas hecho basura, pero Dumbledore se habría dado cuenta desde hace mucho y no te dejaría irte cada mes solo para que te tratasen mal, así que quedó descartado. Luego empezamos a atar cabos, en realidad no nos tardamos mucho, la segunda teoría fue una enfermedad, pero algo se nos escapaba y bueno… el que marcharas un día antes de luna llena nos llevo a la tercera teoría de James: eres un hombre lobo.

Se hizo un silencio que no supo descifrar de qué tipo era. Remus agachó la cabeza y se acostó en la camilla de tal manera que le dio la espalda, le vio ponerse en posición fetal y a sus casi quince años de edad nunca había visto a Remus tan indefenso y niño, en realidad era el castaño quien siempre se veía un poco más adulto.

Se lamentó, porque él creía que su vida era deplorable. Unos padres con un trauma severo acerca de la pureza de sangre y odiando a todos aquellos que no le llegaran a sus talones. Siempre fríos y manipuladores llevando a su hermano menor Regulus entre sus estúpidas ideas. Creía que su casa era un infierno y que haber nacido entre aquellas personas era una maldición, pero ahora, ante sus ojos estaba una verdadera maldición, esa que Remus llevaba soportando desde hacía quien sabe cuando tiempo.

—¿Se acabó? —El susurro suave y acongojado le provocó reírse y angustiarse al mismo tiempo.

Porque ahora lo entendía, Remus tenía miedo de perderles a ellos y sus respectivas amistades, porque al igual que él, tras ese castillo los dos no tenían absolutamente nada. Remus John Lupin tenía una maldición que le arrebataba todo, y él, Sirius Black III, tenía en su sangre una oscuridad que también le arrebataba todo.

—La luna te pone lunático... —Habló claro pero bajito, poniéndose del lado derecho de la cama de Remus, para que este lo viera y no se volviera a esconder dándole la espalda.— Pero si esto apenas comienza, Remus.

Y dicho esto se acostó en la cama continua a la del hombre lobo. No dijo nada cuando lo escuchó suspirar de tal manera que parecía que se le iba el alma en ello, ni lo consoló cuando le escuchó intentar acallar sus propios sollozos, porque apenas iba a cumplir quince años y no sabía nada de nada, no quería decirle cosas que ni él mismo entendía. Solo se quedó en la cama vecina a Remus, haciendo acto de presencia en un momento que sabía cambiaría la vida del ojimiel, le dijo en silencio que estaría con él ayudándolo cuando pudiera, porque era su amigo y jamás le volvería a juzgar y se encargaría de aquellos que lo hicieran. Porque Remus ya no estaba solo, lo tenía a él y a James, quienes le cuidarían la espalda. Ya no importaba que pasara tras los muros de Hogwarts, porque los cuatro estaban juntos.

Cuando Remus durmió, él también se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

_Inmensa._

Inhaló lo más que pudo e intentó retener el aire para que ya no volviera a escapar. Sollozó aturdido cubriendo su rostro con sus encadenadas manos, las lágrimas no eran físicas pero su interior se estaba derrumbando.

¿Por qué había dudado de aquél que había depositado su confianza en él?

Gritó fuerte, tan alto como pudo y lo más que podía aguantar. Los recuerdos de Remus le abrumaban al mismo grado que los de James, porque en su histeria había acusado a Remus de traicionar a la Orden, cuando había sido tal vez uno de los más fieles. Su cuerpo se encorvó y retirando las manos de su rostro, tomó sus rodillas para abrazarse a ellas, tiritando del frío.

Le había vuelto a fallar, lo había vuelto a juzgar y esta vez había sido fatal. Tal vez, en realidad él sí tenía la culpa y jamás había sido inocente.

Sintió como si halaran su alma, pero ya no protestó, se dejó vencer al frío y a la oscuridad tras cerrar sus ojos.

_Perdición._

—¿Qué se siente?

La sonrisa que apareció burlona en los labios de su mejor amigo le hizo arrepentirse casi al instante de haber formulado la pregunta.

—¿Qué se siente qué, Sirius?

Frunció el ceño y casi gruñe ante la risa de James.

—No empieces, Potter…

—Aveces eres tan sentimental. —La broma solo hizo que su entrecejo se frunciera más, pero al ver como James perdía su vista en la sala de estar, donde se encontraba su mujer, Lily Potter junto a Remus, le hizo olvidar todo rastro de molestia— Es la cosa más maravillosa que jamás he sentido, la amo tanto y Merlin… voy a ser padre, Sirius.

Asintió con suavidad, perdiendo su vista en la misma escena que su mejor amigo. Los admiraba, tanto a James como a la ahora Potter, habían decidido afrontar todo miedo juntos, uniéndose en matrimonio en los peores tiempos vividos y ahora, a cuatro meses de ser padres. Lily era una mujer hermosa, pero su físico jamás podría materializar la belleza interior que tenía, porque era pura, amable, derrochando amor y protección en cada palabra que decía y en cada acción que tomaba. Sus hermosos ojos verdes eran lo más cercano a demostrar su interior.

No tenía duda de porqué su mejor amigo se había enamorado de ella y estaba sumamente orgulloso de él por haber perdido el miedo y acercarse a ella, porque Lily lo odiaba y James ya la amaba desde antes de haberle dirigido la palabra.

Su pecho se inflaba con orgullo al decir que él, Sirius Black, aparte de haber sido padrino de bodas, sería padrino del pequeño ser que crecía dentro de esa hermosa mujer. Porque sería un torbellino mezclado con tranquilidad y pureza, tal como su padre y madre, y él tendría el orgullo de escuchar una aguda vocecita llamándole "padrino". Y Merlín, es que él también amaba a Lily Potter, esa que lograba ser conciencia junto con Remus, la única mujer que le permitía levantarle la voz, esa que calmaba a él y su mejor amigo en sus arranques de euforia, esa que hacía a James, el hombre más feliz que hubiese llegado a conocer.

Y es que eran tiempos de oscuridad y ella era una luz que radiaba siempre con sus ojos verdes.

—¿A que va a ser guapo como el padrino? —Preguntó en medio de una sonrisa cuando Lily y Remus se acercaban al comedor. Remus rodó los ojos, James rió y Lily negó con suavidad.

—¿Pero quién te ha mentido y te ha dicho que eres guapo, Sirius?

—Lily, si chicas estuvieran aquí dudarían de tu estabilidad mental. Soy el hombre más atractivo y simpático que llegarás a conocer. —Sonrió victorioso ante la risa de Lily.

—Solo pido que Harry no saque tu humildad. —La voz le sonó aterciopelada al nombrar a su futuro hijo y él sonrió un poco más.

Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta Lilly, agachándose un poco ante ella y tomando entre sus manos la panza abultada de su cuñada.

—Ya nace. —Y plantó un sonoro beso sobre la blusa azul de Lily, justo donde él intuía estaba Harry.

Ambos era como el aceite y el agua, ella era paz y él un terremoto que quería arrasar con todo a su paso. Pero era su cuñada, esposa de su amado hermano James, era Lily Potter, la que quería tranquilizar todo con una mirada, la que amaba sin medida, la que era valiente y que sabía daría todo por quienes quería, la única que gozaba con el derecho de gritarle a Sirius Black. Era su hermana postiza de hermosos ojos verdes, que juró en silencio protegería junto a su familia.

Se irguió y abrazó con cariño fraternal por el cuello a Lily y a James. Los amaba, eran sus hermanos y le darían a su hermoso ahijado que sería torbellino y paz al mismo tiempo, justo como ellos.

Sintió el corazón arderle.

_Dolor._

Respiró con agitación, aferrando sus manos sucias y maiugadas a sus rodillas, abrió los ojos con lentitud y al sentir un asco tremendo tras un fuerte mareo comprobó que estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Y quería hacerlo, quería desmayarse para que el dolor de ese día terminase de una vez por todas. De nuevo se sintió tentado a perderse en la marea de locura que el Dementor le ofrecía.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como sus ojos volvían a arder con ganas de llorar. Todo estaba mal, había algo que no encajaba pero la lágrima que resbaló un poco hasta perderse en el frío cemento le dolió demasiado como para pensar.

—No me los quites… —Volvió a rogar sin completar su súplica, dejándose vencer de nuevo sin luchar.

_Soledad._

Ahí estaba lo que no encajaba, eso que hacía falta.

Todo en su cabeza hizo un sonoro crack, dejando libre lo que más temía y más le dolía. Peter Pettigrew estaba ahí, viéndole con maldad y con una sonrisa descarada, riéndose de él y burlándose con una cobardía que jamás había visto en él.

Todos los recuerdos que el dementor había tomado de él aquella noche reaparecieron, pero sólo en el de Lily, Peter hizo presencia. Riendo con ellos, gozando de la calidez que ese escondite que se había convertido en el hogar de los Potter ofrecía; abrazando a Lily y recordando viejos tiempos con James, Remus y él. "¿Por qué?", quiso preguntar, pero de su garganta solo salieron gritos lastimeros mezclado con un llanto que pensaba ya no podía lograr.

Su pesadilla esta ahí, esa que encerraba en algún lugar de su cabeza para que no doliera a horrores como ahorita, porque ni el frío ni el vuelco que sentía en su abdomen al sentir su alma halada se comparaba con la tortura mental de volver a ver a Peter.

Porque imaginación o no, la realidad era que quien había considerado amigo, le había arrebatado todo. Colagusano, ese que había defendido en innumerables ocasiones, le había burlado hasta dejarlo sin nada. James y Lily murieron por Peter, Harry jamás llego a ser protegido por su padrino por Peter, Remus y toda la Orden lo consideraban un traidor por Peter, y había perdido su libertad y la capacidad de pensar con claridad por Peter.

Cubrió su boca con sus frías manos y se meció en una esquina oscura de su celda, viendo con horror a su mas grande miedo personificado.

Pero el dolor no era por el miedo, el sentirse ahogado y perdido era por sentirse responsable. Porque había jurado proteger a sus seres más amados, pero lo único que hizo fue dejarlos a merced de la muerte.

Sintió el coraje crecer en su pecho, lastimándolo. Su vista nublada por las lágrimas había dejado de enfocar al dementor, pero el olor a suciedad y las cadenas heladas aferradas a sus muñecas le hicieron entender que todo era real. La muerte, la traición y la terrible soledad no era su imaginación, era real.

Quiso perderse en la locura de sus gritos o ser lo suficientemente valiente como arrancarse las venas con ayuda de las cadenas. Pero nada pasó y su cabeza que intentaba mantener erguida cayó pesada contra el asfalto sucio y frío. Poco a poco sus gritos se perdieron en una de las cuatro esquinas de su celda, tembló y cerro sus ojos.

_Oscuridad._

—¡Sirius!

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez y al sentarse en su cama en medio de la penumbra sintió como si el alma regresara de golpe a su cuerpo. Aferró sus puños ya casi blanquecidos a las sábanas y su respiración agitada le provocó escalofríos que no pudo controlar.

—Ya está, Canuto… —Y sollozó.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y tallándolo intentó eliminar rastro del miedo y humedad.

Quería ser fuerte, afrontar su pasado y temores, pero hoy no podía y los recuerdos mezclados con pesadillas le rompían un poco más. Porque la guerra le había dejado roto, pero no solo ella, también fue la traición, Azkaban y sus verdugos. A sus treinta y siete años preferiría estar muerto.

Estando en su cama, en Grimmauld Place solo le hacía sentir peor. ¿Y si se hubiera dejado arrastrar por la locura? Todo sería más fácil, no era libre y las pesadillas le atormentaban más de lo que podía soportar. Tal vez sus sentimientos tenían que ver con que su calendario indicaba que era treinta y uno de octubre y que eso quería decir que se cumplían catorce años de la muerte de sus hermanos, James y Lilly Potter.

Había aguantado mucho, pero dudaba si soportar había sido el camino correcto.

Una mano palmeándole la espalda le hizo descubrir un poco su rostro y la habitación le pareció un poco más acogedora que antaño ya alumbrada por la tenue luz de una vela que reposaba en el buró junto a su cama, justo al lado de la botella de whisky que había tomado antes de dormir. Remus le vio aprensivo y le medio sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla… —Le escuchó murmurar.

Se sintió derrotado y quiso perderse de nuevo en recuerdos, pero unos ojos verdes que medio brillaban por el reflejo de la luz de la vela desde la puerta de la habitación le hicieron reaccionar.

Harry Potter

Su ahijado, la ancla firme que le mantenía a flote de un mar de locura. El que le daba una razón para vivir sin dolor ni arrepentimientos, ese que le necesitaba porque había perdido a sus padres y él era lo más cercano que tenía a uno. Ese que era tan parecido a James pero con la viva mirada de su Lilly. Harry Potter, el que había decidido quedarse a su lado sin importar qué.

Había perdido casi todo, pero todavía le quedaba alguien por proteger.

Era su ancla a la cordura, un torbellino y paz al mismo tiempo.

**FINI**

* * *

Aquí mis pensamientos plasmados sobre un Sirius Black adulto, que si bien fuerte, no siempre cuerdo. Siempre he pensado que jamás pudo ser el mismo, por los años de tormentos, por el odio, por la soledad, por la tristeza y por el lugar donde se mantenía, Grimmauld Place, pero más que nada por los recuerdos, esos que se quedaron en eso y que jamás serían revividos. En mi opinión, Sirius solo volvió a sentir cuando logró a ver a Harry y que éste fue, en su vida, su última esperanza y fuerza, el único que le daba ganas de vivir porque había todavía más cosas implicadas; era el recuerdo vivo de su mejor amigo y de una mujer que también amo, ese que le necesitaba con la misma fuerza que él porque también había estado solo y también tenía miedo. Era una figura paterna junto a un hombre que también le mantenía con un poquito más de vida, Remus.

Espero hayan disfrutado, un beso.

_E. Fawziya_


End file.
